Hunger Games One Shot
by dauntlessquiddich
Summary: Hunger Games one shot! This has Mockingjay spoilers. Everlark! Review to let me know what you think :)


**A/N- hey guys! I got bored, so I decided to write a Hunger Games one shot. I thought it was weird that THG is my biggest fandom, but I don't have any fanfictions about it on here yet. **

**Everlark is real. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**This includes many Mockingjay spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled, do not read. **

**Disclaimer- Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. I am not Suzanne Collins. Therefore, I do not own The Hunger Games. **

My beautiful, flowing white wedding dress is hanging out in front of me. It is not like the wedding dress that Cinna turned into a Mockingjay so many years ago. This one is soft silk, not like the feathers the other one was made out of. We don't have to rebel anymore. Snow is dead. The Hunger Games are over. Life is much better for everyone now.

I try to fix my hair in the complicated braid my mother put it in for the reaping so long ago. Eventually, I finally get it. My mother hasn't come back home and Cinna is dead so I don't have my stylist. My fingers aren't as skilled as either of theirs are. It's not perfect, but it is good enough.

Gale won't come either. He's stayed in District 2, not even trying to contact me.

Prim is dead. Peeta is all I have left.

We are having a simple wedding today. Not many people are coming. Just Haymitch, Annie, her and Finnick's 4 year old son, Hector, Johanna, and a few others.

I slip on my dress and walk over to the mirror. I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun.

I check the clock. It is 1:30. The ceremony is at 2:00. I should get going soon. I walk out of my house alone, to the justice building. The crowd is already there. It's not a large crowd, like the ones in the Capitol, but it is still a crowd nonetheless.

When the ceremony is starting, I look around and notice that the first row of seats are empty. I have to ask Peeta about that later.

When I look up, I see Peeta. He looks amazing in his tux, better then he has ever looked with his stylists and fancy outfits the Capitol put him in for when we were in the games.

I feel a smile make its way onto my face. Peeta is wearing the same smile when he sees me.

Haymitch gets out of his seat and walks to me. He puts his arm out and I take it. He begins to lead me slowly down the isle to where my soon to be husband stands, waiting. Haymitch looks at me and smiles. I realize that this is the first time I've been near him and he hasn't been reeking of alcohol and liquor.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Haymitch says to me. I laugh a little. Haymitch still calls me sweetheart. When I asked him, after all this time?, he said always. Oh well.

As we near the front of the Justice Building where my almost husband stands, waiting, I catch a glimpse of the empty first row. I notice name tags on the seats. The one closest to the isle says 'Prim'. The one next to it says 'Rue'. I feel tears start to pool in my eyes, but I blink them back.

Haymitch releases my arm and I walk up to Peeta and Mayor Undersee, who is wedding us. Shortly after I killed President Coin and President Snow died, we found Mayor Undersee alive. Madge hadn't made it, though.

Mayor Undersee smiles at me and we to say our vows.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Peeta's eyes meet mine. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

A second later, I feel soft, warm lips on mine. I kiss Peeta back. The crowd watching us cheers. I pull away from Peeta. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He replies with a grin so huge I'm sure his face is about to start hurting. I laugh slightly and Peeta loops his arm in mine and we begin to walk around.

We go to the front row first. Along with Prim and Rue, I see many other people we lost during the rebellion.

Finnick, Wiress, Mags, Boggs, my father, Madge, Bonnie, Twill, Cinna, Darius, Thresh, Portia, Peeta's prep team, Peeta's family, Leeg 1 and 2, Mitchel, Messalla, Jackson, and Castor.

I wrap my my arms around Peeta's neck. "Thank you." I whisper. "Thank you so much."

"I would do anything to make you happy." Is his reply. I kiss him quickly before we go on to talk to our guests.

Soon enough, our giant wedding cake is being presented. It is this new cake we discovered. It's called Dauntless Cake and it tastes like heaven itself.

Everyone just enjoys themselves for a few hours, then everyone starts to head home. Peeta and I go to the house we share in the Victor's Village in 12. Peeta and I go to bed, but I can't sleep so I decide to take a peaceful walk in the woods. I come across a large oak tree and look up and gasp at the sight.

Gale's limp, dead body is hanging from a rope off of one of the branches. I walk up to the tree and see a note nailed to it. The note says,

_Katniss,_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man and murdered three_

_Strange things did happen there_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_I told you to run so we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen there_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called for his live to flee_

_Strange things did happen there_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen there_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight in the hanging tree_

I am frozen in shock at first. I stare at Gale's dead body hung from one of the branches. Then I finally come to my senses.

"Oh well." I shrug. "I never loved him anyway."

I walk off, deeper into the woods like nothing even happened.


End file.
